leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Reworked Champion: Jack, the Heavy Wielder
"Jack" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. Abilities Jack weilds a Claymore that grows. Every unit killed and by the use of spells will increase the blade's reach granting bonus attack range up to a maximum of 450 bonus attack range. But as the sword grows it causes movement and attack speed penalty. |description2= His basic attack, Ultimate and his Headway ability's second cast will deal bonus Physical Damage as the blade grows for every 5 units. When he gain at least 150 attack range, he swings his claymore affecting other units at the cone in front dealing 45% of damage to other units. When he overcome at least 250 attack range, the Cone swing angle is increased. |leveling= units per 5 bonus attack range per 5 bonus attack range |leveling2= | }} }} }} A long range dash in where he faces. The range of dash diminishes as the claymore grows. He can cast this spell for a second time before 1.5 second lasts. |description2= Smashes his giant claymore in the target direction dealing Physical Damage to all unit it hit and apply slow in over 3 seconds. Smash range depend on his current attack range. This cast will also increase his attack range by +20 if it hits any enemy units. |description3= Skill's Damage is reduced into 75% effective if he strikes the target for the next 10 seconds. ||leveling= units |leveling2= |cooldown= 6 |cost= no |costtype= cost }} }} Revert back the normal size of his claymore. This will recover all of his speed penalty and then he grant bonus movement speed and attack speed for the next 6 seconds. Bonus Movement Speed and Attack Speed strength will also be based in the amount of his latter penalty. |leveling= plus plus |cooldown= 10 |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} }} Jack increases his health regeneration but allows him to take more damage from any sources. |description2= Let his claymore use his wastes life force from the damages he taken while toogled on. For every 1% of his Maximum Health is reduced will make his Claymore Grow and makes his next attack deal bonus Magic Damage on next attack. *Magic Damage is stackable and will lost all stack after expend on the next attack. |leveling= |leveling2= units of target's missing health)}} |cooldown= 2 |cost= No |costtype= Cost }} }} Prepares to swing his claymore after a , it will deal Physical Damage to all unit at his surroundings. * 0.5 second up to 2 seconds. |description2= When his claymore is in normal state. The swing will dodge any incoming attacks/spells, including turrets. As he accepts damage during the delay, he will instantly swing his claymore for dodging maneuver. *Reset this skill cooldown after dodge. |description3= When his claymore grows up to a minimum of 150 units bonus range. The swing will knock up all unit hit. Knock up duration will be based on the duration of swing delay. |leveling= |range= 50 (+bonus range) |cooldown= |cost= no |costtype= cost }} }} Playstyle Ability Combos Lore